narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Audacious Family Drama! Clash Between the Ironclad In-law and the Drunken Patriarch.
It's morning in Reikaigakure. A warm breeze bellowed out, warming the morning air. As usual it was quite busy, people were running around getting things done. In fact one guy was hurrying getting all the ingredients needed for his families breakfast. Or else his wife were quick to smack him with a frying pan. The look of fear was eminent on his face. But he's not an important character so moving on... At the Shin household everybody was there eating breakfast that the matriarch, Nakano made. An assortment of dishes lined up table ranging from fish and meat to a huge bowl of rice. Clearly it was a meal that would keep you going for the rest of the day. Especially one as hectic as a shinobi. Shino was arguing with his twin brother Shinzō over a piece of glazed eel while Shinzō more or less ignored him. Shintoshi was reading the town newspaper on current events. Shinami was drinking green tea that was ice cold. And Shinoka was sitting next to her husband Seinosuke, both eating the same meal of Sukiyaki with a bowl of rice. Seinosuke was called here by Shinzui, the household patriarch over something, but spent more or less know what. Strangely enough, Shinzui wasn't present at the breakfast table. He would be here surely? Right? "Is your dad off drinking again?" Seinosuke asked Shinoka while she replied with a shrug. Shinzō looked over at his brother-in-law, while still keeping a tight hold on his eel, not wanting to part away with it to Shino. "Otosan ?, oh ! Seino-aniki, He asked me to inform you to gather at the Valley of Bones, northwest to the Kings Graveyard. He asked you to go there alone. I don't know the situation whatever it is." At this moment, Shino took the opportunity to grab the eel off Shinzō, much to the annoyance of his twin, who immediately began retaliating. Not wanting to here another fight, Shintoshi, got up, keeping his magazine aside, "I am going out to train at my usual place, dont pack me a bento, as I will be visiting O bāchan's place for lunch." He said to his mother and wandered off. In the Valley of Bones, Shinzui laid down, gazing at the clouds. "Well, its time for me to relax. I wonder how will they fare. There is a lot of dangers coming from the horizon and I am out of sake." "Understood Shinzō. I'll meet the old man there soon." Seinosuke finished his breakfast and thanked Nakano for meal, while in the background, the irritated Shinzō pinned Shino on the wall with shackles formed from his chakra, the power of the Mystic Miracle in action. Shino cursed his twin brother while struggling to break free. Shinami laughed at her older brother's misfortune while Shinoka tried to calm the loudmouth, hot blooded twin down. Seinosuke got up and headed out the door, bidding everyone farewell before heading to the Valley of Bones. In a short span of time, in no small part due to the Body Flicker Technique. Seinosuke wandered around the field of towering bones, the rather ominous atmosphere not frightening the shinobi one bit. After a bit of searching he found the Uchiha, his father in law lounging around on the top of the cliffside, looking upwards at the clouds. He didn't appear all that happy, likely due to him running out of sake. "Hey old man. I've got a little gift for you." Seinosuke took out a bottle of Sake from his bag and threw it towards Shinzui. Knowing him, he would never pass over a free bottle of alcohol. Back in the household, Shinami wondered while cleaning up the dining table, why her father would call Seino all the way their to the remote place that too alone. Shinzui gazed at the young man, "Seino of the Kurogane Clan, you fell right into one of the local traps" Shinzui laughed, as he took hold of the Sake Bottle gifted to him. The Valley of Bones was a passage used by many graverobbers in the recent past. A passage that led directly to the Kings Graveyard, where many King lay rest along with their treasures. Naturally, the locals laid traps in order to stall the robbers. Seino had stepped on one of them, as he entered the place. Three kunai flew towards Seino ready to gash open wounds on his body. Shinzui showed no reaction, since the trap were old and the kunai showed signs of being weak enough to even hurt a kitten. Shinzui calmly asked, "When was the last time I sent you out on a S-Rank mission ?" Seinosuke stood there with no reaction as the kunai-ridden trap was activated and hurled the weapons towards him. The moment the metallic weapons came into contact with him, they shattered into several pieces and fell to the ground. Seinosuke appeared uninjured and rather unimpressed, his skin coated in a metal that caused the destruction of the kunai. Because of their age, he didn't need to coat himself in a strong metal, rather just basic iron. Of course the kunai looked fragile enough that he could break them with a mere finger flick, but he didn't want to physically exert himself. "What a peculiar question. Has old age finally gotten to you? I'm pretty much the errand boy sent by you to clean up your messes. S-rank missions don't really mean much of anything." Seinosuke brushed off the dust on his coat. Shinzui was always a rather eccentric individual, that he knew. But even Seinosuke was puzzled by why Shinzui would bring him here to this graveyard. A place that hasn't been used in years. "So tell me Shinzui. What business do you have with me?" "Oi there young man !" Shinzui replied, while opening his bottle of sake, he was unimpressed by the tone of speech used by Seinosuke at him. "I was looking at all your previous mission records, you had aced in pretty much all of them, I thought you didn't consider my errands noteworthy to be S-Rank. Or is it that you are overwhelmed by the work and would like to laze off ?" "I wouldn't consider buying regional variations of alcoholic beverages worthy of being S-rank." Seinosuke replied. It's true that Shinzui would more or less send his son in law to get alcohol when the man felt lazy every now and then, but more often than not the missions that the drunken uchiha would assign to him were dangerous and in all cases, highly classified. The threat of dimensional counterparts and hostile beings from other worlds weren't something you would give to even a Kage. Seinosuke sighed. "So? What does the all mighty Shinzui-sama want with the lowly son in-law? A drink? A heist? Pranking Junmai?" "No its time to get serious,"Shinzui said, flashing his Sharingan at Seinosuke, albeit for a split second, before turning them back to normal. "My vision is becoming blurry, and my taste buds dull, The Sake Trip were indeed S-Rank missions, or rather preparations you would need for S-Rank missions. Time will tell you why. I want you to show me, the fruits of the training in reaped into you. Normally I would have asked Shintoshi to be the guinea pig. But Time is of essence that I particularly deal this one." Seinosuke saw it. The Sharingan. The infamous eye of the Uchiha. He was already aware of Shinzui's possession of the eyes but showing them now meant the jovial man was serious. Well if it was a fight he wanted, his wish was granted. "I've seen enough of those eyes thanks to my wife. Well then Shinzui. Since you called it, I'll give you a warm up to get you started." Seinosuke threw his fist down onto the ground, the impact causing the ground to cave in and collapse. The cliffside that Shinzui stood on would no longer stand, being reduced to rubble. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Quick on his feet, Shinzui maneuvered into the air, using the collapsing rubble as step stones in order to jump higher than the elevation Seinosuke was in, "I see, that hurryness will get into you one day." Shinzui laughed. as he swiftly raised a series of handseals, "Technique of our household," He blabbered, on while expelling a huge torrent of alcoholic infused water, towards and surrounding Seinosuke. Shinzui maintained the distance to Seinosuke, ready to be on defence for Seinosuke's next moves. With immediate instinct. Seinosuke formed handsigns, moving at such speeds his hands started to blur. He formed the earth underneath his feet into something resembling that of a tower, blocking the hit from the water. The concussive force of the liquid vanishing and all that's remaining is something resembling a deluge. He opened the top of the earthen tower and jumped onto a nearby tree. He knew that technique was bad news, as he would be greatly incapacitated. But to think he would bring it out so soon, now he knows for certain that Shinzui is taking things seriously. "And to think you'd bring that out so quickly. Actually that does sound something like you." Seinosuke chuckled. He didn't want to deal with this liquid trap so he dealt with it in the most appropriate manner. Seinosuke opens a hole in the ground, sucking everything towards it. The water was drained away and with the earth still pulling everything towards it, Seinosuke lets out a stream of lightning from his left hand, dodging all obstacles whist tailing Shinzui. Shinzui had just landed on a nearby tree , having forced his upper hand thanks to the lightning strike. Shinzui jumped backwards while concentrating lightning chakra in his own palms. Looking at the homing strike of lightning, Shinzui dashed further backwards, before unleashing needles of lightning forwards. These lightning needles, Shinzui hoped would not only neutralize Seinosuke's attack but also some of these could be used as a offense that aimed at Seinosuke's own body. The stream of lightning from Seinosukes's hand branched into individual currents, intercepting all the lightning needles that Shinzui fired. The collision created a blinding flash of electric currents, lighting a good portion of the graveyard. Seinosuke grinned. The needles themselves were deceptively powerful, as expected from the patriarch of the Shin household. However, Shinzui seemed to have forgotten the antlion trap sucking everything into it. Thus, he fired sharp stone projectiles into the tree Shinzui stood on. The rocks pierced through the tree with ease, causing it to snap and fall into the antilion pit. No it was only a question of how Shinzui was going to escape. Shinzui had not stopped firing his needles, shooting them down at Seinosuke, like a projectile maniac, despite the blasts that occurred. Shinzui noticed from the blasts , earthen projectiles that were launched towards him. Yet their projectiles were wayward and missing him. According to Shinzui, Seinosuke wasn't someone who would miss his aim that badly. Calculating the projected route of the stones, Shinzui deduced the plan Seinosuke had created. Shinzui slightly altered the routes of his needles, destroying the stone projectiles before they made considerable damage. Yet a few stones did manage to do what Seinosuke wanted them to do, damaging the tree and and having Shinzui lose his balance. Shinzui jumped on one of the stone projectiles, using them as a stepping stone, he stood on the rock while levitating that rock in mid-air. Moving around so as not to be a stationary target for Seinosuke to aim, while also getting away from the debris of their previous attacks. Shinzui using his levitating abilities, threw back the rock debris's created from his lightning struck rocks, back at Seinosuke. With the barrage of rock thrown back at him, Seinosuke quickly retaliated by forming several demonic fireballs surrounding him. He fired the fireballs at the thrown stones, the flames turning the earthen projectiles into molten lava. The lava fell to the earth, covering the ground in lava and in the process, sealing the antlion shut. Using the opportunity, Seinosuke jumped behind the tree he was standing on. In a split second, he appeared again and jumped straight towards Shinzui at high speeds, drawing his sword and swung down, intending to slice him in half. Shinzui noticed Seinosuke's irregular movements, but waited for his actions, as soon as Seinosuke lunged forward to strike him with his sword, Shinzui blocked the sword with his kunai. Knowing Seino, Shinzui knew that the sword was not made from any normal metal, but would have been amplified with his Metal Release. Shinzui charged his kunai with in order to gain any chance to block the sword. The impact could force cracks on the floating platform of stones, Shinzui was standing on. Using his other free hand, Shinzui drew out another Kunai from his pocket and sliced it with intention of cutting Seinosuke's throat, while Seino's hands were busy holding the sword. The kunai slash from Shinzui hit Seinosuke's neck, leaving a deep gaping wound. However, something odd occurred. Seinosuke wasn't bleeding blood. Rather, it was a silver liquid that appeared thicker than actual blood. Seinosuke's body started turning grey and turned into a viscous mass of goo that whatever Shinzui hit, it wasn't the real Seinosuke. In fact, what he hit was a metal clone that Seinosuke created when he snuck behind the large tree he was standing on. The clone's actual purpose was a trap, to ensnare Shinzui in liquid metal and harden, immobilizing him. Of course he didn't expect that alone to catch him. While Shinzui was preoccupied with the clone, Seinosuke snuck around him, jumping over the rocky platforms and hiding behind obstacles to avoid the uchiha's sight, until he was hiding behind him. "You need to keep your eyes and ears open Shinzui. You never know what dangers are lurking in the shadows." Seinosuke created several lightning discs and sent them a high speeds and all directions, blocking off all possible exits and intends to push him into the metal clone trap. Shinzui's eyes wide opened, as he least expected Seino to poison him upfront, Shinzui would soon come face to face with metal what he deduced to be mercury. Shinzui didn't want to experiment however, towards him, Shinzui materialized a Gunbai in his hands, swaying the discs around and back to the ground, aiming every nook and corner, so as to bring out all the clones and fakes hidden around by Seinosuke. The metal clones was blown away and the electric discs repelled by Shinzui caused a significant degree of damage to the surroundings. It seemed that Shinzui was trying to draw out any clones that were in hiding. However, Seinosuke just saw his father in law as being overly paranoid. Well you don't become a ninja by not being observant. In fact, you would already be dead if you weren't a little bit cautious. Seinosuke observed the gunbai that Shinzui materialised out of thin air. "So he used the power of Yin–Yang Release." Seinosuke thought at the Uchiha's actually impressive party trick. While he knows that both Shinzui and Shinzō can create weapons from chakra, their actual creation processes are entirely different from each other's. Shinzō used shape transformation to change his chakra's form while Shinzui just creates it from mere thought. Truely both were impressive, but this was no time to stare in awe. Drawing his sword, Seinosuke waited for Shinzui's next move. Shinzui looked at the mess he created on the bottom, but was intrigued to see Seinosuke, alive after that shock.. Free falling down to land head first, Shinzui began to spin around, and release a blast of flames at Seinosuke. The spin added by Shinzui, gave the blast of flames a wider range, while maintaining their intensity. Nevertheless, Shinzui too would be on the ground, doing a kamikaze strike at Seino. Seeing the intense flames, Seinosuke quickly jumped back a reasonable distance to give himself some more breathing room. Another specialty of the Shin household, those flames Shinzui spat out consumed all that they touched, the intense heat literally erasing everything it hit. And the spin he performed earlier spread the flames around him. If this was a regular fire technique, Seinosuke could've blocked it with an earth or metal barricade. But the technique Shinzui used meant that Seinosuke needed to find a way to contain it. And he needed to do something quick with Shinzui coming at him. He quickly surrounded Shinzui with earth, trapping him inside his earthen jail and quickly form four metal rods in a square formation and flowed chakra into them, creating a barrier, containing the flames and Shinzui's coffin inside. He needed to keep flowing chakra into it to avoid the flames disintegrating it, but luckily it seemed to be working, the barrier not required him to keep still and exposed. He wondered what sort of magician tricks Shinzui had to escape. The fall had Shinzui hit the earth in a thunderous collision, surrounded by flames on all sides, sweat rushed down Shinzui's forehead and surrounded his eyes, glowing red due to his Sharingan. The instant he hit the floor, Shinzui broke the ground below him, in order to hide underground. The Light shining on him became dark, as he saw above him, the barrier surrounding the flames, creating a oven like structure. Lucky for him, it wasnt his time to get roasted. The fissures from before broke at large, creating a huge fissure around the place. Being underground was a huge mistake at this time, as the earth would just crush his back to bits. But even if Shinzui looked stupid, he wasn't that stupid enough to learn the consequences of his own actions. Radiating a wave of energy around the landscape they were at, Shinzui inverted the gravity of the location making it an anti-gravity field. So now instead of the fissure making the rocks collapse, they floated upwards, as Shinzui ascended, out of his hiding place, facing Seino face to face. Everything in the immediate vicinity started floating upwards by the mere presence of anti-gravity. The flame vortex that Shinzui created previously was dispersed as it floated upwards. The metal rods that were powering the barrier were ripped out of the earth, destroying the barrier and even the trees were being uprooted. Seinosuke himself noticed that he was floating within the air as well. Truely this was going to be a complete annoyance. The man floating within his gaze Shinzui look rather nonchalant, not seemingly bothered by this. Of course he wouldn't, it was his technique in the first place. Figuring out how to counter this anti gravity field, he decided to try something. Forming handsigns. He created a huge metal torii gate far above them in the sky, out of the anti gravity field's range. He was relying on earth's gravity to do the work, as it fell at high speeds over Shinzui's head. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Shinzui's gaze turned above as he looked in awe at the Torii Gate at was summoned and was heading towards him from above. The Gate looked huge enough to behead a Tailed Beast, puzzling Shinzui, but he knew that even a slightest hit from the gate would cause death via blunt force trauma. Not sure if it was luck or unluckiness, the Metal Torii forced its way down the anti-gravity field, however its speed not at its hundred percent. Shinzui took the gap of time to move one arm distance closer to Seinosuke, immediately launching a cannon of green chakra towards Seinosuke's heart. A fired beam of energy came towards him. Seinosuke formed metal within his body and ignited them, expelling the heated mass from his mouth. A bright light covered the area, obscuring the eyes of all that can see. Seinosuke used this as cover, dodging the beam of energy fire from Shinzui's fingertip. The shards of lit metal burned hotter than lava, burning through most things in the area. Seinosuke remained unaffected, the light nor burning metal hampered him one bit, as he hid out waiting for Shinzui's counter. Surprised at the sudden burst of light and intense heat, Shinzui shot back, turning back the gravity of the area to its normal intensity. Unlike other Uchiha's, Shinzui was not overly reliant on his eyes, keeping his other senses active, being wary of Seinosuke's counterattack. The way he launched himself backwards, he narrowly missed the sudden guilotine of a Torii Gate that was launched by Seinosuke earlier. The Light had blinded and pained Shinzui, who now stood waiting for Seinosuke's counterattack. "Come on Shinzui. I know you can do better than that." Seinosuke tried to taunt him into making a move, but the uchiha was like an immovable boulder. One that wasn't willing to budge. Thus he needed to get him to act. Using the bright light as cover. Seinosuke transmuted the sturdy metal torii gate near Shinzui into something resembling a viscous liquid. Manipulating this Liquid Metal, Seinosuke formed the liquid into sharpened senbon, and proceeds fire them at Shinzui with extreme ferocity. Category:Role-Play